


《擒蛇记》（白居AU）

by hirokokaka519



Category: RPS, 朱一龙×白宇 - Fandom, 白居, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 21:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18060158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirokokaka519/pseuds/hirokokaka519





	《擒蛇记》（白居AU）

白宇/朱一龙  
《擒蛇记》

朱一龙自打娘胎壳里出来已是星月轮转山重水复近千年，为妖者，汲取天地灵气终究化得一身好品性，修道养身不为飞升不落尘寰，且图清净逍遥。  
再来看看他的姓名，姓氏源于家谱赤字，自他娘这辈开始改姓为朱，娘亲说如此这般显得温柔些，它们虽非人非仙，千百年来祖祖辈辈却是潜心修炼未曾祸害人间，老挂着个赤的名头，听上去犹如邪魔外道难免遭人猜忌。这不，朱字姓就这么来了。再看他的名，顾名思义，赤蛇家中老大者，底下还有那些个弟弟妹妹，朱二龙、朱三龙、朱四龙......  
想到这里颇为欣慰，“一龙”二字当是最悦耳动听。他将泛白的蛇尾卷缩起来，目光黯然，些许悻悻模样。  
自从离家与众兄弟姐妹分道扬镳各自修炼已有几百年之久，再追忆到坐拥这白山山头想也是几十个春秋，然而却不知为何故，每轮换肤，周身色泽就浅上一抹，最终，他从一条赤色大蟒蜕为现下灵白如光的白色蛇虬，再不复昔日烛火模样，想必当是他娘亲见到也认不出他来。  
然近日忧心忡忡，卧于洞中如坐针毡，虑是得了什么怪病。向来蛰居深山的他屡屡华为人形外出打探，多次混迹市井寻求医者却是看不出个所以然。  
本来嘛，他一只蛇妖，凡人医师又怎会治得了他这唐突的脱色病。  
须臾间，化作人形，缟袂罗舞，白衫揽月清新脱俗，发丝泼墨如玄绸，缥带束冠正襟，鬈发一绺掩膺。古人云相由心生，模样由心而生变更不得，即为天意。所以现下渊穆少年人，美人髻下瞳眸挽星月，玉白面上逸宕剪清风，一眼便是好性子的清蔚君子，实乃好蛇一条。  
朱一龙踏上鞋，无谓颜容何如袂裾一挥踱出洞府，他要去隔壁的皇太子山走上一遭，缘由当是义友彭冠英之邀，据他所说，前几日出游归返途中巧遇一仙友，道行了得，说是可以医治他的怪病，今日邀请仙友一同前去为他看病，当然得去试上一试。如若不是为此原因他定当不会择三伏热天出门，烈日会令他元气大伤。  
说道彭冠英，彭冠英何人？不是人，还是妖，千年狐妖毛色似火，化为人形昂藏七尺模样俊俏，相识以来每每令朱一龙艳羡不已，望望自个儿皓白的肤色，越发惴惕不安，便是加快步伐。  
日上三竿，这不还得穿过山下城镇方可抵达。若问他为何不施以妖法赶路？作为人形朱一龙素来尊法守规，从无越界，当之无愧妖中至纯至善老实妖。  
途径食馆打尖，牛肉汤面一碗，可抵几日腹饥。朱一龙不好食，平日里晨露树华方可，娘亲说过，自律克己乃修行第一大要素，五蕴皆空，不得贪嗔。  
揩了嘴，付了账，钱从何来？当然是买字画而得，闲来无事书画几张竟也能买得几个好价钱。彭狐狸曾让他多多提防，人心叵测，防人之心不可无，他倒是没记在心上，一来，他不喜出门，二来，他是千年蛇妖，若真遇到个麻烦事儿，幻化真身都得把人吓个半死，足以。

“这位公子请留步。”闻言看去，不远处桑梓樾下环手背傍一男子，韡袴在身两截穿衣，墨发盘髻漏网张扬，眼底骀荡出挑人世，却又滑笏不定，跅弢不羁之人。  
“不知这位仁兄可是叫我？”瞿然模样，尤为乖巧。  
“正是。”健步拓开，少时便到了朱一龙跟前。  
“哟，生病了，可惜可惜。”可惜了这张出世不染的容。可惜了这纯然无知的心。  
朱一龙大喜若望：“仁兄能观相看病？！”  
“略懂略懂。公子可是朱一龙？可是正要赶往皇太子山彭氏府邸？”  
“你怎知晓？莫非......”莫非正是彭狐狸所言的仙友？然而，周身哪有仙道之气，倒像缉妖纳财的擒妖猎人。他曾听说此类猎手凶恶残暴，收钱办事不分好坏，毫无怜悯之心，因他深居浅出与世隔绝，百年来未曾遇见，故也只是道听途说扣盘扪烛罢了。  
“就是在下，我是修药师白宇，不知公子这边该称兄还是道弟？”白宇报上名号笑容良善灿烂，猝然扫去朱一龙方才的忧虑，怕是以小人之心度了君子之腹。  
“我定是比你年长的。”他断然。  
“龙哥，那我便叫你龙哥可行？”  
朱一龙这条千年大蟒不谙世事对待突如其来的熟络不免局促，红了脸。  
“白兄随意。”  
白宇玩世不恭的笑开，敢情这还是个害羞的主。  
“时辰不早，咱们早些赶路，药材我已准备妥当，都在彭兄府上，龙哥你这病俗称白化，不难治，按时药浴方可治愈。”确实有人会得此病，然是周身发白连带毛发，却绝不是当下朱一龙这般清可模样，白宇心下讪笑起来。  
“前些日子我在山中采药不慎摔伤，彭兄路过救了在下，作为报答，你的病包在我身上。”  
“不用谢我，济世救人是我的本分。”  
“龙哥，你怎的满头大汗？”  
“热。”口中挤出一字，蹙眉眯着眼，不喜阳光使朱一龙昏昏欲睡，脑瓜中没几个念头，惟后悔忘了带上油纸伞。  
手突的被牵住，热浪滚滚。他一哆嗦，睁大眼连忙将手缩了回去，烈火烧心。  
白药师依旧挂着笑，一如当空的焦日烧得他灼灼难当。  
“诶哟，手那么冰凉，像是患了风寒，待会儿一并给治了。”  
拖着性子缓慢的朱公子拔腿赶路，烈日炎炎马不停蹄，晒得朱一龙这条冷血大蛇险些皮开肉绽一命呜呼，一直被口若悬河的人拖拉着衣袖，面红耳赤愣是连道出一句话的气力都未曾使得。  
余晖攀至山头，步履歇了下来，终是看到了彭狐狸的大宅。冠英与他不同，喜欢夹于人世清俗均沾，做着买卖，终日鱼肉酒馋，与人共欢，还在自个人山头脚下修葺宅院，想是与人尘世俗同吃同住了。

算着时辰，彭冠英酉时便已在院门口等候，他这兄弟朱一龙他自然是晓得的，虽已成精百年道行变幻莫则却是娇贵得很，蛇嘛，热不得冷不得，冬日里一睡便是几个月头，不吃不喝清心寡欲，真不知他这妖修得有何意义？平日如若不是自己登门拜访，一年便是见不得几面的，像今日这般炎热又执拗的不肯腾云而来，理当是要遭罪的，这不，他这兄弟当得仗义，寻道友为其治病，还在门外候着接风，世上怕是找不到第二人对他这般上心了。  
眼瞅见坡头冒出两人影，一席白衫棕韡一人，不是朱小虬和白药师还能有谁？怎的一道来了？  
慌忙迎将上去，他可是看到的，他这兄弟白里透红神情涣散险是快被蒸熟喽，竟是被人给拖拉来的。  
“白道友，这是半路遇上了？”说着伸手扶过朱一龙，瞧瞧，他这自我摧残痴傻的劲儿。  
白宇将手收回负手而立，一副高深的嘴脸道：“是也不是。先不说这个，我看龙哥恹恹，看病要紧。”说罢作势要去扶持朱一龙一把，对方却是摆摆手微笑：“无妨，只是中暑罢了。”白宇看在眼里，确实无碍，可人的紧。  
朱一龙哪里知道白宇心思，只管抬袖向宅邸方向示意，转头对彭狐狸道：“快去给我弄点水喝。”  
“好说好说，清茶都给你备好了。”对他挤了下眼，朱一龙立马明了，冠英事必料想到他这不抗热的本性已在茶中放好了回法丹，当着人面儿，他这不是不便施法自行调理不是。  
白宇旁观着，不语，跟在两人身后一并进入彭府。  
好一派花攒锦聚，奇花异草琳琅满目，散发着幽香，别开生面得很。  
昨日送药前来便是感叹，这小日过得不赖。

“快些喝下。”在厅堂内坐定接过义友送来的茶水一饮而尽，周身的燃火骤然退了下去，如沐甘霖。  
“白道友，您也请。”同样送上清茶一杯，砗磲玉杯实乃珍宝 。  
白宇接过轻啄一口，嗯，上好的龙井。他就说罢，这厮穷奢会过日子，不似某人素布一件两袖清风，朴实心纯，真真不知眼前两人怎勾搭上的，不过话说回来，都不狡黠便是了。  
“事不宜迟，彭兄，浴斛可备好？药草可按照我昨日吩咐顺序放入浸泡？”  
“那是自然，这可是为我兄弟治病，哪敢马虎半点。”  
“甚好。”  
在两人谈话其间，仙丹已生效完全，朱一龙闭目少时再度睁眼自觉已然无碍。闻言此时方可浸药治病，喜上眉梢。  
他起身整装，恭敬的抱拳颔首对着白宇道：“白药师，大恩大德定当相报，在下先在此谢过。”  
“哪里话，此乃我的本分，此下时辰刚好，过时药效必当大减，快去沐浴，切记一个时辰内不得离水，否则前功尽弃。可记住了？”  
“定当牢记。”  
白宇面上笑得自然，眼底繁复起来，又催促道：“快去吧。”  
“白药师说得是，一龙，快随我来。”彭冠英也连忙催促，生怕过时不候。  
“那，在下先行告退。”又作了一揖，知书达理的性子。  
白宇思忖着好笑，这样的，还生是头一回见。  
“去吧去吧。”恣睢的坐在椅子上挥了挥手，毫无炼药师的仙风道骨。看着两道背影消失在穿堂尽头，白宇嘴角噙着笑意起身活动筋骨，手向后一摸，将藏在腰后的乾坤袋取了出来，两指靠于唇前熟稔的念叨了一段咒语接着在布袋面上写了个“开”字，青色布袋灵光一闪，袋口张开，像是活了般飞跃到木梁之上攀附着。  
又从胸前掏出六根金针，手指一挥，针儿们听话的分头飞向屋内两扇大门的门栏，碰及木料一头便是钻了进去，金光一现，没了，一切恢复如常。  
之前还装装样子，把他累得慌，几日下来认定了二人的痴蠢，动物就是动物，成精也还是脑子不见长。  
正寻思着，只见彭冠英着这他那身上等暗花赤玄锦缎袍子踱将回来，面露感激之情，白宇心中不免又有些落忍起来。  
只见他欣然跨入门槛，面色顿时一变，眉头搅成一团，大惊失色，张目道：“你！究竟何人？！”  
白宇扬眉乐目毫无惧色：“行不改名坐不改姓，擒妖师白宇正是在下。”  
彭冠英愤然道：“哼，卑鄙小人！”  
“抬举了啊，卑鄙不敢当，顶多聪慧那么一点。”白宇说着信手一旋，一条黄绳便向彭冠英飞去，火然泉达，霎时间恼怒的人就被裹了个死紧。  
“说！谁派你来的！”口中怒道，不惧身陷囹圄，双瞳泛出红光，身后赤火般的狐尾张开来，焰气硝歊，周身顿时笼罩虚而无实的却华光腾然的火焰。  
“哟，还挺横，老实跟你说，你我本无冤无仇，可收人钱财就得办事不是，你离家也有上百年月了吧，你家大哥可是对你思念得很，他有差事在身不便前来，所以拜托给我，可别太记恨我了。”白宇解释道。他作为一个妖猎，倒霉催的落他手上的妖精少说也有百八十只，当然好坏皆有，虽说他不是什么大善人，但也不恶，该渡的顺手渡了，该放的也就放了，不似谣传中的魔鬼无情，有规矩能成方圆，他姑且算得上个道义之人，所以也才得以结交一些个仙宠道友，这次得任务是烨苓岛火狐大仙所托，只管把他四弟彭冠英擒来便可，当然，不能伤及毫毛，事成佣金丰厚，是个难得的好买卖。  
听闻事因自家大哥而起，彭冠英气焰便是隐了下来。他大哥翟天临每番擒他不着这次竟是请了帮手？可这哪能怪他，若不是在家被屡屡逼婚，非要他迎娶哪路神仙都不知晓的闺女不可，闹得着实不愉快，最后唯有大打出手，竟伤了大哥的尾巴逃到人间，想必近日他大哥心急等待不下，伤痛未愈，又生怕派来族氏家族气息掩藏不掉，并且不是他对手恐再被他逃走才请来的帮手。  
“我不回去。”决然的，这逃都逃了，并且更名换姓混迹人间才真正体味了什么叫自在快活，这仙婿谁爱当谁去，总之他不去！  
“作甚还闹上了？说来听听兴许我心情好可放你一马。”白宇坐上椅凳长腿一抬搭在红木圆桌上，一副大爷听书模样。  
“笑话！”彭冠英手臂左右一伸，绳索附上一缕紫烟，腾的绳子便是松开轻柔落地。  
白宇顺目抬起双手叩击掌心，露出赞赏之色：“不错不错，捆仙锁都绑不住你，难怪翟天临要拜托于我。”  
“休在噜苏，看招！”双袖朝天一挥，赤焰直奔天灵，可就在即将喷发的一瞬咕的没了回去，烟消云散，同被水浇灭了一般，再怎样重燃便是无济于事了。彭冠英一阵趔趄，大事不妙，气门被锁！  
白宇悠然举着茶壶自斟自饮道：“莫慌莫慌，金锁针乃封印之术，不会伤及你本体，你要知道这是人界并非你仙宠地界，人界便有人界的法宝，这金锁针便是专克妖仙而制，此间只有我以及师傅普贤上师有得，否则我也没把握能将一只千年狐仙毫发无损的擒获不是。”  
无奈之下清了清嗓子：“说罢，我大哥给你多少报酬？”  
哟，果然会做生意嘿。“这不是银两多少的问题，做人得言而有信才是。不过，你当给多少？”  
“你将我放了，四万两白银归你，这是我全部家当。”钱财乃凡人身外之物，彭冠英既是妖，定然毫不在意的。  
“豪气！可还是万万不行，其一，我无意和烨苓岛结怨，其二，你里屋中不是还有一白色虬龙嘛。”端起玉杯把玩着，借着烛火其身流转璀璨。  
“你！你要对一龙做什么？！”醍醐灌顶，险些把他兄弟给忘了！寻思回来，果然醉翁之意不在酒，这人若只为擒他那日便可动手何必拖到今日，他也真是大意，那日归途中见人割药受伤多管闲事把人救了，还被套了话，大意失荆州。  
“此乃私事你便管不着了，还是乖乖回家去，放宽心，你的婚事已吹。魄合离！收！”只见白宇腾空一跃剑及履及，双手结封印之势于半空随着那个铿锵有力的“收”字，攀在梁柱上的乾坤袋顿时金口大张，光束挟往，少时间，犹如胃囊胀大就将束手无策的人全全收入口中，金光一闪，束带紧封，回还普通模样，靛青布袋一个平平无奇。  
“你若敢伤及他毫毛我跟你没完！你这卑鄙小人！卑鄙小人！”歊怒的喊声自布袋而出，叫嚣着。  
“是是是，我乃卑鄙之人，别嚷了。”白宇将袋子上下颠婆在手中讪讪笑，确有卑鄙之嫌没错，此乃暗算下下策，可面对两只千年妖精唯有使点计谋不是，不为过，不为过。  
“待我冲破气门叫你死无葬身之地！”彭冠英在布袋内被颠沛得一阵眩晕，方才若不是疏忽中了奸计他哪会如此狼狈，不过这等玩意儿还不至于压制得住他，只需三个时辰他断可破解！  
像是参透袋中人心思般，白宇和颜悦色道：“好说好说，三个时辰内我保证将你送回老家，不妨事儿，日后还将酬谢你这牵线之恩。血禾，速来~~~”一声令下，自黛空而下扑哧来一霜白猫头猎鹰，瞳如琥珀，翅如苍云，鹰啾一声乖巧的立落在潇洒的人肩头，缟羽之上显出一黄纸小人对着白猎师恭敬作了一揖。  
他侧目将乾坤袋递至小人手中道：“速去烨苓岛，三个时辰内将此物交于岛主翟天临，不得有误。”  
小人接过突的化为一张咒符黄纸牢牢贴于青袋之上附于白色羽背，大鸟再次神翅一张，凌空一跃便是向着青空去了。  
将结界退去，白宇大摇大摆向里屋方位踱步而行，行近之时方又大步奔踏起来，一副焦急不安的模样后而猛的将房门一推，跑了进去。

合目药疗中，朱一龙受得一惊，双眼睁开之际便看到白药师跌撞得奔至他的浴斛，一个趔趄作自救之势双手扶住桶沿，撞得水波荡漾，这是出了何事？  
气喘吁吁道：“出，出事儿了，彭兄被人抓走了！”  
腾的从水中坐起半截，又自觉不雅，朱一龙一丝不挂在人前暴露半身面露赧色便又坐了回去，沉声道：“白兄莫慌，究竟出了何事？”  
白宇看着面前人皓白的颈子有些发忖，好一条绝代风华的白虬，绝世无双，绝世无双也。  
“方才龙哥如浴不久来了一英气凌然的公子，进屋二话不说就把彭兄给抓走了，阻拦间我被推翻在地，再爬将起来人已是不在了...不过，我听到彭兄唤那人为大哥。”怔怔道，借着烛光他目赏着药香四溢的人儿，表情随着他的言语潋滟而起又安适而落，眼角眉梢浮云似海，美如冠玉。何其所幸，何其所幸，白宇不免心生感叹。  
“当真唤那人为大哥？白兄可听清了？”不对劲。朱一龙心头狐疑，冠英大哥翟天临昔日曾多番听冠英提及，为逃婚他失手将大哥打伤，狐族伤尾乃动元伤根，算算时辰，这还没到伤愈之时。  
“听得千真万确。”白宇从浴斛边起身，居高临下往下看去，药草氤氲间，隐隐绰绰看得到一片春光佳色。断不是有意偷窥！他怎可能是那龌龊之辈？此乃食色性也，人之常情罢了。  
世事无绝对，如若是真，那人便刚走不久，他得去寻个所以然，否则有违兄弟二字。  
“我得去寻他。白兄与此时无关不必随我前去，劳烦掩门片刻，我好更衣。”  
“同为男子何必见外！来来来，我帮你拿衣裳。”说着便将衣物取来送至人跟前，见人左右为难之色，又道：“还不快起身，人都走远了。”  
“这......好罢。”朱一龙向来自重却也不是扭捏之人，心下一横当是站起身来，然，忽的一阵黑云压顶，方觉气力尽失，险些摔倒之际被人横腰揽住这才站个安稳。  
“龙哥可是觉着手足无力气乏神亏？”白宇问得理所当然，将人兜在怀里，浸湿衣袖，药香锁鼻，手掌之下一方湿滑温柔。  
朱一龙扶额轻轻点头，他凝气回神，千百年来他的身体还未尝过今日所之遭遇，下昼的暑病不是已退了？可现下这情形反而更甚了？  
将衣物给人披上，白宇喃喃道：“这是药效使然，想治此病当受此罪，本该入浴一个时辰药效方会随全身溶散，此番因事发突然正是药力劲猛入体之时，龙哥突然起身使得药效锁体无处流散才会出现乏力症状，不过龙哥不必惊慌，隔上一日方可如常。”  
朱一龙会意颔首道：“无妨。”在白宇搀扶之下步出浴斛摆手示意自行穿衣，灼灼目光之下衣带宽漏，肌皑如雪，白宇“啧”了一声终是别过头去，不再流连。  
这谎，网大了......

片刻，衣襟束理整洁，气虚依旧无力，别说去烨苓岛去搭救兄弟，就连腾云驾雾也要慢上几十里，不禁少许怨由心生，赶忙默念静心之咒，此下万不可再伤元气。  
“我这就去寻人，白兄不必随行，待我确认冠英安好与否自会登门道谢。”  
“你这就见外了啊龙哥，你现在气行不畅，万一半路遇个什么好歹你叫我如何自处？如何向生死未卜的彭恩公交代？多个人多个帮手，我定要随你一同去的，再说你的病还未医治，身为医者怎能如此有头无尾，使不得。”巧舌如簧说得头头是道，白宇和笑堆目亲热地揽过朱一龙肩头，手腕束口，臂劲有力，一如初见毫无医师道友之态。  
“我说不过你，这便走吧，追人要紧。”朱一龙心下其实不甚明白，这前后巧合至此，楞是让他不得不生出白宇帷灯匣剑之意。既来之，则安之了罢。

行将出去，途径大堂，跨入门栏之时朱一龙心生一怵，一旦入夜，身虽乏力却七窍全开，那残留的法斗之气却是嗅得分明。他没作声，只管尾随身形相仿出类拔萃之人踏上路程，月笼当空，他的视力便是极好的，双眸膜光一现，看得分明，前行男子袴带背心之下，青囊布袋若影若现。那不是幼时娘亲授课之时所言的乾坤袋么！缉妖猎手随身之物，不出所料，他的慧眼有珠，断不会让别有用心之人得手！  
可，作甚嗅不到险恶之息，却似有柔情之意？当是何为？  
作罢，敌不动我不动，便是迎步跟了上去。

中篇  
“他们应是从这个方向...不，是这边才对。”白宇沐月遥指山坡之下分叉路，一条进城，一条入山，此时当是指着进山之路。自顾笑颜似锦胸有成竹，朱一龙心自暗嚣：还真给他当痴傻之人了！不，痴傻之妖！  
跫然心生一计，道：“此时已是入夜，在下听闻此山之中常有妖物作祟，冠英一行当真选择此路？”  
白宇目光一转，诚然道：“他那大哥一看便非凡人，彭兄与你也乃修仙问道之人，我堂堂修药仙师怎会看不出个一二，龙哥这是信不过在下？”  
嘴角微翘，朱一龙欣然道：“非也，我又怎会信不过白兄，只是我今日有恙在身，皓月动灵，若行此路，白兄可有把握？”  
“当然！”往身后一摸，“龙哥，你看这是什么？”语气淡定自若，手托乾坤袋就往朱一龙面前一送，然面前之人见势眼瞪铜铃本能向后一步，躲避之势。  
白宇见状却是哈哈大笑起来：“龙哥，你躲啥？”  
自觉此地无银三百两，额头使过一道凉意踌躇道：“我只是方才顿感晕眩站将不稳，不说这个，你怎会有乾坤袋？”何以自行暴露？  
“多年行走江湖总得有个法宝防身不是，此乾坤袋乃是曾救治的一道友所送，还传授了我擒妖之咒，我念给你听听，弥普玄澪......”闭目凝气手指结印口中呢念起来，间隙偷眼一余，只见朱一龙面惊失色怒喊道：  
“打住！”  
随即凉如田玉的手掌便是附了上去，牢牢捂住白宇喋喋不休的嘴，一点珠露顺额流下，当是惴惕模样。  
白宇见势哈哈大笑起来：“龙哥莫慌，我不念就是了。”说罢饶有兴致的看了朱一龙一眼，瞧把他紧张的，单单这等碎咒奈何得了这白虬？说甚他都是不信的。  
“我，我慌什么了我！你别胡说。”正中下怀，他这反应也是过激了些。  
“别再这皮，再不走人都跑远了。”整了整衣袖，朱一龙对白宇正紧道。这类话题不便再议，还是救人要紧，至于到时身份难以掩藏定会自行暴露那也是后话，经此一闹，无论这白宇身份究竟何如，他自是觉得非敌非友，也不是恶徒便是了。  
既来之则安之，随机应变。  
白宇应了他的话，敛起皮笑，凝眸展眉，摇身一变郑重模样，逸宕洒脱，不等朱一龙将他里外看罢握住痴望着他的人的手腕拔开健步就没入林樾，身后的人未多言，同样健步轻盈，即便药浴使其功力减半，月明之下拓步并不成问题。奔踏了一阵，树影越发昏暗起来，古木挺拔，月光也随即隐了去，朦胧的染上一层薄雾，黑夜强势，看不清路径，只留下层林叠嶂的轮廓在洇湿的雾纱中若影若现。  
白宇心下一悔，他乃人身，不似这些个动物有夜行之眼，早先应该准备个灯笼的。方才想着，脚步也便慢了下来，所谓祸不单行，才慢下的步伐左脚向前一踏，一脚就踩进一个不知从哪冒出来的窟窿，险些摔进跟前榕树下横空出世的一片绮丽诡异花丛之中，好在身后的人一把将其拉了回来。待他站稳，两人面面相觑，对眼前的景象瞠目。  
茎叶盘乱，纵横交错，满布荆棘，尖刺硬生生没入树干，呈寄生之态。偌大犹如盆器的艳红花蕊绽放，在黑暗中闪动着秾丽而旖旎的微光，如同呼吸一般在微风中乱颤，发出梭梭的诡怪声响。  
“白兄怎么如此大意，这要是真摔了怕是会变成蜂窝。”自是知道这人身的局限之处，这么大个坑白宇楞是看不见？朱一龙定当视力好得很，以为突然放慢脚步是因发现了这眼前花怪，却不曾想只是夜黑遮目不得不缓行罢了。想必这人也没多了得。  
“确实！今后若是没了龙哥我这日子怎么过哦~”拉长了尾音，继而揽上肩膀凑到耳畔，显是没脸没皮惯了的：“你说是吧，怎能没你。”  
朱一龙一哆嗦，痒得慌。什么有得没的？不就是拉了他一把。  
他挥着手，意把人挥开，可竟不能如愿，此人赖皮的程度哪有修道之范？  
硬是又凑将上去，耳鬓低喃：“龙哥，有恙在身还可如此矫健，这轻功了得，你知不知我们跑了多远？”  
这个问题朱一龙真没想过，只晓得被抓住的腕子此下还有余温。本就不是凡人，往常挥挥衣袖霎时千百里那是轻而易举的事，只是他不爱施法，夜间无烈日，就算功力大减跑个步还是办得到的。  
方才他全是跟着跑来着，心下毫无念头，寻到了何处全然不知。实属不该，实属反常。可，为何心甘情愿被人这般拉扯，甚至跃心于喜色......  
“一个时辰而已，应不会太远。”他确实不知跑了多远。  
“百里有余，龙哥这轻松姿态不是一般人呐。”白宇笑，低而轻的气息散在朱一龙颊边，宛如羽绒划过，令人又是一阵痒得慌。  
“我乃修道之人，当然不是一般人，你能跑得，我就跑不得了？”边说边推着，奈何白宇同苍耳似的，挂住就不放，非但没离开反而贴得更近了。  
“别动。”发号施令的耳语。白宇自身后环上朱一龙的腰腹，姿势极其暧昧，然而此番朱一龙却也没躲，更没心思深究亲热姿势，由四面聚拢而来的异香灌入鼻腔，凝视一开，他已是看到蔓藤的触手在他们脚下布满天罗地网，花瓣摇曳，自中心飘过一缕红紫青烟，悠悠然然向他腹部荡来。  
这花怪当真初生牛犊不怕虎，也不怕将它超度了去。  
白宇嘴唇抵近他耳沿，似在亲吻，而后喃喃说道：“我数到三，你我一并跳到对面的树上去。”朱一龙心想，这厮嘴角定还挂着笑的，若不然怎会这般无耻？！但他还是应着，谁让他现下只是一介修道的凡人，还不到施展拳脚的时候，也就“依仗”这不要脸的“道友”了罢。  
“一、二...三！”就在脚下荆棘触角飞驰袭来，青烟炸然之际，两人纵身一跃，腾空而起，终是离了身子拉开距离，两人平稳的落在粗壮的树干之上。未待站定，树下的刺藤便以洪流之势向上疾驰而附，朱一龙环手而立，倒也不急，定睛看着身边蹙眉抓头不耐烦的人，只听他咋舌一声：“真麻烦，想放它一码都不成，赶着来送死！”  
手指举至天门，迅速结印，顿时金光乍现，凌空金轮之下生出一气旋锦翅大雕，随着白宇口中泄出的咒文扬颈一鸣，挥翅如飓风，便是冲将下去。沿途秋风扫落叶之势，风到之处蔓藤成灰，霎时间，铿锵的刺藤已是零星卷缩起来，花瓣四合，卷缩的藤蔓附着上去，极力防御姿态......  
朱一龙立马窒心闭上耳窍，拧眉望向身边男子，瞧瞧，他就知道，此涌鸟决之术岂是寻常道友能习得，谙究深厚，此等层力即便是他也得过上数招才得破解，更是别提树下这魑槿花妖了，一招足以。  
想到这里，心头难免不忍起来：“白兄，手下留情，上天有好生之德。”说着便摁住将要收印的手，打断了这最后一击。  
白宇回眸看他，意味深长的目光，眼睛在笑着：“龙哥说得对。”将手一挥金翅大雕便嘭的化成金粉四散，落得遍地璀璨。  
朱一龙不解，白宇的笑究竟代表何许？从见面初始到现在虽一日不到，却是发生了几件意外之事，然无论何事，这人竟都能笑得出来，分明谎话连篇，却又笃定萧然。  
“谢仙家不杀之恩。”自榕树之末飘来幽幽之音，俯视之下是一妙龄女子，捂住胸口侧倒在地上，痛苦难当的模样。  
“嚯哟，奇了，尚未修成正果的花妖也有人形？怪哉怪哉，幻化人形非善类。”白宇拍着朱一龙肩膀，视线往下，可这话朱一龙知晓是说给他听的。  
“我修为尚浅，白兄何必问我。”说罢径自躲开男子灼热的手掌便跳将下去，他尚且未怪责他满口胡言，此番还阴阳怪气起来了！  
“姑娘，可还好？”弯腰问询着，温和的语气。伸手示意可扶衬一把。  
“还，还好，多谢公子方才劝救。”女子抬目，面带感激之色，刚想扶住朱一龙的援手就被一人突的横空插到中间，心头大怒，却又悻悻作罢。  
“嘿~我这哪是问你，明明是问这姑娘来着。”也跳将下落的白宇大摇大摆的站在两人中间，而后毫无怜香惜玉的一把将女子拉起，对上她假寐的眸子道：“说，你究竟是个什么东西？”  
女子一惊，嗫嚅道：“我，我是人，不，我是被妖怪吸了七魄的人。”  
白宇大笑：“荒谬！吸你七魄留你三魂？你当我是白痴不成！如是巧遇也就罢了，你这分明就是布好的陷阱！”  
他就知道朱一龙不谙世事性情纯良，近日大难领头定是不能自知的，他不来救他，还有何人能救得？

朱一龙自是也觉得奇怪的，想他活了千年之久也未曾听说过这不人不鬼不妖不怪的例子，回念想想，方才的确如同陷阱，隐去妖气不说，当他们站定之时已步入藤网，并且他知道是冲他而来，白宇方才护他，想必也是了然。适才思忖着，突然自下怀窸窸窣窣涌上热流，如同结队蚁阵，川流不息，心房猝然鼓声咚咚，又是一阵虚脱无力。他闭气调息，不见好转，若不是药浴的后遗症加重？这可如何是好？  
“冤枉啊，公子，救我！”女子大声喊着顺势就扑到突发身体状况的朱一龙怀里，勾起嘴角，邪魅阴鸷。  
不好！腹中一痛，朱一龙当即袂裾一挥，一掌劈到女子胸口，只见女子清秀的面容狰狞开来，生硬的受下一掌却呈破釜沉舟之态，管不了嘴角鲜血直流，舌头竟化作荆棘已然刺入朱一龙腹腔之中！  
“朱一龙！”白宇呼喊着自布靴中抡起短剑就向女子藤舌砍去，怎料藤舌如铁，短剑弹开，定神之后他双手利落结印，额头的薄汗却触感分明，他怎能如此大意！怎能让他负伤！  
顷刻间，剑身灵光一现，刀锋伶俐，劈将下去飞云逝电势吞如虎，藤舌断开，溅出黑血，两端之人均从身后趔趄几步。  
白宇一步向前牢牢将朱一龙揽在臂弯之中，关切道：“龙哥！可有大碍？”朱一龙摆着手，腹部开一小口对他来说并不算什么大伤，当是愕然，无冤无仇这花妖莫不是疯了？  
“无碍......”只此两字喉管却涌上腥甜，一口鲜血竟是自口中喷了出来，溅得一身素绢衣裳血迹斑斑。白宇也不知怎的手忙脚乱起来，从怀中摸出药粉向伤口处洒得纷乱，又将腰间布带取下一条进行包扎，其态生疏得很，他自觉今日之事错都在他，自是懊悔，断不该让朱一龙泡那汤药，那药本就不是治病之物反是专门抑制妖法的圣药，若不是他深知自己不是朱一龙的对手，也不会出此下策，此番倒好，人没护好，险些被这小妖得了手去。  
“对此等狡黠劣妖就不该有那仁慈之心。”白宇说着将气虚神弱的朱一龙扶到树旁安坐，朱一龙不语，只管闭目打坐，自丹田运气，腹中那团精气灵丹四散，此乃集天地灵气修炼而成的殃陀，只有得道即成灵兽仙宠者方能有之，他潜心修炼月圆月亏数年终是在几月前得此正果，可他意不在成仙，自然不会去仙班报备，一经飞升，殃陀变会与自身融为一体，成为仙灵兽，便是与凡间绝缘与仙家常伴左右去了，这也是他那兄弟彭冠英不愿回家成亲的缘由之一。  
此次遇劫，想必因殃陀而起，毕竟能得此灵气便可省去千年道行修行，虽不可成仙，但可做个永世不死逍遥妖怪，他还真是小看了这殃陀对外的诱惑能力。  
他注气御法疗伤，只听几步开外的白宇愤愤然道：“你这小妖竟敢伤我龙哥，现在我就送你上西天去！”说着便听见一声挥刀斩血的嘶吼，凄厉的女声空悬于耳，当是快要灰飞烟灭的喑鸣。  
就在此时，忽的插出一道儒雅的男声：“仙友且慢！”  
朱一龙闻声抬眼望去，手中结法育伤之印却没停止，他可不想加重伤情，之后当真仰仗这白氏道师，人心叵测，万一他对他图谋不轨怎还得了！  
白宇闻言向一旁看去，来者是一白衣男子，丰神俊朗，笑若和风，与那朱氏白虬有着三分相似。那人手持一狼毫，罗袂在风中飘荡。  
白宇一笑，回头对疗伤的人道：“龙哥，这位是你自家兄弟？”  
朱一龙仍旧不语，只是一脸不知所云。  
那男子见状连忙拱手道：“在下公子景，万妖宫传送使，断不敢与仙灵称兄道弟，此番实为初次相见。”  
白宇朗眉一收，诚然道：“原来是传送使大人，耳熟能详，失敬失敬。”万妖宫传送使的名号他自是听过的，可未曾得见上一面。  
在此世间，修妖者实则也有归属之地，一来，心术不纯者归妖界管辖，一经犯界，传送使便会将其送回妖界，不得自由。可妖者众多，且不能安生顺命，处心积虑越界逃窜者多不胜数，单凭他公子景一人有怎可能顾得周全，所以也就有了他们这类擒妖猎手，算是妖界人间互助的潜规则,然而多年下来，人的樫贪与残暴早已忘了擒妖初衷，已是见妖就杀不分好坏。二来，修道为善者可荣升仙宠，正如那翟天临，退一步，也如这朱一龙和彭冠英，虽未成仙，却也和仙灵的造化几乎无异。  
公子景礼貌回敬一揖，便持毫走到奄奄一息的花妖身侧，画笔醉墨毫洋洋洒洒一挥，顿时夜幕中开启一道传送之门。他扶起花妖回身向白宇颔首：“此花妖乃三次逃往人界作乱，此次我定将她带回妖界严加管制，伤了那位虬灵是在下失职，日后定当赔罪，道兄宽仁，在此别过。”说完没入门内，须臾间便是了无踪迹，只留下树影叆叇。

白宇欣欣然拍了拍手脚灰尘又转身踱回朱一龙身旁，依旧笑若霞光，却也别有深意。他蹲将下去，抬手挠着后脑勺，嘴角扬起一边，有些难以启齿之态，见人依旧坐若沉钟屏息运气，压根不怯周身已放出妖气，只管疗伤。白宇自觉也是瞒不住了，朱一龙如此信得过他还真是意料之外，他起码也当率真一回不是。  
“龙哥，你就不怕我趁虚而入？”说着便撩起朱一龙的一绺青丝绕于指尖。  
朱一龙一惊，作甚对他总是做出如此亲狎之势！却是没敢轻举妄动，灵气迂回，他此时法力大减，可不是这人的对手。  
“你究竟欲意何为？莫不是同那花妖一般，意在我腹中殃陀？”他合目而语，自是看不见白宇面上的柔情之色，只听那人回答道：“我对那东西倒是没什么兴趣，倒是你的人.....”的确，对他这人确实饶有兴致，但对那东西也并非真没兴趣，他此番前来一是遵师傅之命护朱一龙周全，二来也是有想巧取殃陀之心，所以用了汤药，但现在他又觉得若真就这么夺了去，实在下作，岂不成了鸡鸣狗盗之流？除非自愿，不然这殃陀不要也罢。  
如若真将遭劫数而亡，那也全凭天意做主。罢了罢了，能与这白虬相识，也不失为一乐事。  
“下流。”朱一龙申斥着，却觉察到人又向他靠近，甚至将唇已逼近他的唇边，熨烫的气息，让他体内气流阵法失调，他忙凝神将法息收归丹田，此时断不可乱了法门，否则伤没疗好，反而自损八百。他缓缓将眼睁开，白宇的脸跃然于眼前，本能向后一靠，脑袋径自撞上后方树干，咚的一声。也顾不上失态，伸手一掌就摁在还将继续向他凑过来的无赖的俊脸上，本想将人就此推开，怎料腹中气息一灭，周身一震，疗伤前的骤热攀升，又是一阵热浪滚滚，头颅跟点了把火似的，烧得朱一龙一时间晕头转向，面红耳赤，如淬熔炉，便是瘫软了下去。  
“龙哥你总是容易羞涩，这我还没对你做甚，就已似火灼肤，虬龙平日里冰凉惯了，这温度你可受得住？”伸手抚上脸颊，果然烫手，心下一怵，玩笑可开得，就这突如其来的状态，可开不得。只见朱一龙呼吸急促，眼眸氤氲失焦，方才气定神闲清心寡欲的模样变得曼丽魅惑，突然拉扯着衣襟猛的向他凑来，侧脸贴紧他的脖颈轻柔摩挲，自当是失了心智！  
莫非？他这是发情了......可，怎的突然会......  
“水...水......”白宇自然听得明白，又觉无奈，这白虬真真单纯可爱，他这哪里是需要找水，分明是需要交配。  
扬起嘴角，白宇一把将软成一滩泥的人儿置于背上，无所谓他在自个儿颈间的亲昵，宠溺道：“好好好，带你去寻水。”  
像是得到了允应，朱一龙终是安静下来，双手环住白宇发沉的昏昏然睡去。

下篇  
寻水寻水，樾荫避月，层木树茂，找水谈何容易，何况白宇此时还背着一条大蛇，不再冷血，湿热的呼吸打在他耳畔，暧昧之下自体内由下而上跟着腾起一阵燥热，这白虬，真真令他束手无措。  
脸侧探了过来，一个劲在他颈间摩挲，亲狎的，黏黏糊糊，甚至触感舌尖一滑而过，微风一撩，愣是令他在那股热流中打了个寒颤。  
“龙哥，你这般热情叫人怎把持得住？”  
白宇故意将背上的人往上抬了抬，轻挑的话语却没有招来回应，反而侧颈被亲疏有度的啃咬上了，想他一个身强体健的当立男儿，此番着实心痒难耐起来。  
“引火烧身，引火烧身呐。”  
暗自叹口气，加快了步伐，寻着空气中的湿润与脚下的厚土，借着已然熟悉黑暗的视线，在一堵又一堵锗木墙似的树林中攀越了过去。突然，树影的斑驳间隙间，他看到了一道光亮，白宇见不远处清冽的灵灵闪光在眼前晃动，这不就是泉揽风月么！  
说时迟那时快，白宇背着朱一龙就向前方月明水亮之处奔踏而去，就背上这滚烫的身子着实需要冷静冷静，若不是，他不就乘人之危了不是。  
约莫三尺宽的溪流，水不深，估摸及小腿肚深浅，却也奔得悠闲，他将如同患得重病的人儿从背上托了下来，借着一块被水流打磨光滑的灰石给人靠着，白宇蹲在一旁，舒络着手臂看向眼前的人。  
「分明是一条蛇没错啊，分明就是一只妖精也没错啊！他这辈子超度或者救助过不少妖怪不假，可像今日这番情况他还头一遭遇见，妖不像妖，仙不似仙，非要深究，却是似个人，一个不屑道行不喜利禄不贪享乐的人，若不是当下这人潮红上耳轻喘连连他一直误会他自当是一个从未出过寺院的单纯无欲和尚？！如此轻易就可中得暗算，他若不来护他，真不知朱一龙当如何自处？」  
思忖间，令他心内纠缠的人卒然睁开了眼，他看着他，冷静的深瞳之处染上沸乱，光斑在颤抖，和着水流缠绵的声响富有旋律的闪动。绯红的面上不知何时红了立夏樱桃般的唇轻启，随着前膺的起伏呼出滚烫的热流。  
朱一龙看向白宇的眉目白宇自是了然的，可这种情欲之事他爱莫能助不是！亲狎的姿态做做也就罢了，若当真做足全套，岂不是真成了下流无耻之人？擒妖师与妖精苟且，听听，日后在这个行当他恐是混不下去了。  
朱一龙不出声只是看他，毫无传情之说，越发像锁定猎物的执着，看得白宇心头一缩，不是怯，而是顿感这条该死的妖精竟也可以露出傲得不可方物的神态！善哉善哉，阿弥陀佛......色即是空，空即是色。  
空即是色......空即是色......  
魔障般的回音在脑袋中回旋，白宇从胸襟中取出酒壶拔开瓶塞就地取水，也不管酒壶中善有半壶美酒未饮，中邪的征兆，待壶装满想也没想就送到轻佻久久看他的男子嘴边，心下一发狠，不由分说将酒水便是往朱一龙口中灌去。  
“不是渴水吗？一壶够不够？”自说自话的人灌得野蛮，入口的没几滴，倒是将人浇得顺着唇角下颌落浸得半块前襟，氤氤氲氲，素布洇湿服帖在月光下粉白凝脂的肌肤之上，春光乍现。  
白宇嘴角一勾，手一扬，竟是将最后的液体全数淋在了眼前这个妖精发丝上，墨发淌水，滴滴答答......  
“妖精，始终还是妖......！”话音未落，那张极力挣扎还负气的嘴便是被堵了个结实，带着清淡的酒香，带着甘甜的唾泉，猛入惊涛，急如瀑布，啃噬般的骄纵，力挽不了狂澜。  
「奶奶的！修道何用？！修道无用......」  
至此一刻，琴弦断，燕入空，白宇摁住这条眼波销魂的蛇妖不甘示弱的将火舌袭将回去，泗水流，汴水流，活也逍遥，死也逍遥。  
缠绵之中朱一龙轻浅的喘息声不绝于耳，阵阵热流自身下火烧，白宇当不会以为自个儿先前也着了什么歪门邪道，更清楚并未误食春药，他这是自作孽，自食其果，自掘坟墓......  
但他乐意，人嘛，怎的还不能风流一回了？他这叫助人为乐，解人以难言之急，此乃善举不是。  
陷落在蜂蜜枣糖漩涡之中，月光照得暧昧朦胧，须臾间，朱一龙瞳光一亮，美目一冷，唰的将人胸前布襟拉开，狠狠的将白宇压到了岸边砂石上，微笑开，摇身一变，侵略不可一世。  
他支起身，仰头斜目看着身下人，白宇眉头一蹙，预感不妙，扯着嘴角笑道：“龙哥，我看今日诸事不宜，咱们还是改......”话音渐小，他目不转睛的看着面前的男子解开腰带，双眸带着微醺，歪着脑袋手掌推开湿漉漉的衣裳，一寸，又一寸......朱一龙微笑失神，不自知的曼丽模样，汉白如玉的肌肤随着衣布的剥落终于一览无遗，腹部伤口早已愈合，遗留下的斑驳血渍显得尤其纵欲，水波荡漾，伊人似锦。  
朱一龙欺身低下头，便是一口含住白宇的喉头，舔舐起来，来来回回，手掌已然向下探寻过去，握住那坚挺的脆弱之处便将自己的欲望一并凑将上去，隔着袴子摩挲起来。  
白宇气息分寸尽失，想他这二十多年何曾像这般放肆过，毕竟与男子，乃头一次。他抬手抓住朱一龙光洁的背，肌理流畅，撩人得紧，身下的欲望急迫的溢出爱液与身前的男子水乳交融着，不经意间便呻吟连连，楞是忘记了羞耻二字如何写得。  
允吸在颈间的唇下移，冰凉的舌尖一路滑到胸前的茱萸，轻咬间，花已开，欲落尘，袴子便是不翼而飞去也。  
顶端的爱液湿滑的在花蕊处徘徊，白宇心中暗叫一声“糟糕”却已于事无补，一条坚硬的巨龙活生生的没入甬道，汹涌地，直捣黄龙。  
“啊！”白宇发誓这必定是他此生最惨烈的叫唤，古语有云，人不可貌相，这该死的朱一龙怎的生硬至此奈何竟还力大无穷？！还真把他当交配对象了不成！  
这还了得？！  
下身明晰的攻势伴随着撕裂的痛，白宇咬紧牙关硬生生将指甲都嵌进男子背脊中，一声声撞击惊涛拍岸，干你娘的！血腥味隐隐蔓延，在烈痛中开始错觉到麻木的酥痒，额前的汗顺流而下，白宇深吸口气，揽住这令他发指的蛇妖张嘴就咬住他的喉管，毫不留情。  
朱一龙吃痛，一瞬间仿若找回些许神志般蹙眉闷哼了一声便是停下动作，迷茫的望了望四周的沐月密林。  
「他...身在何处？」  
喉头处的痛感渐渐转为细密的瘙痒，下身的私处被热源包裹的徜徉之感顿时让他浑身瑟瑟一颤，愣是清醒过来，醍醐灌顶。  
他，这是干了多么无耻的事儿......  
一个闪身，移开脖颈连带着火龙一并落荒而逃，他只听与之亲密无间的男人“嘶”地冷喘一声却是仰身双手穿过他的手臂杵在沙地上，额头抵上他那发聩的脑门，气息灼热，甚至带着愤然。  
微风抚过赤裸，朱一龙趔趄难当，生米烹熟，百口莫辩。  
“白，白兄...”  
“龙哥这是饥不择食还是欲求不满？”  
“我...我...”  
“不如，我来帮你早登极乐何如？”  
朱一龙猛地心提一线，干出如此下作苟且之事想必要遭报复，要让他极乐世界走一遭或是要他腹中殃陀皆可。虽说今日状况事发突然，并非他本意，那花妖的功法对他有催情之效，他向来克己寡欲丝毫没有察觉，待情发已定早已于事无补了，这番倒好，一世清誉现下倒成了做了婊子立牌坊，多说无益。  
“白兄，自家过错自当受罚，要杀要剐悉听尊便。”横了心，凝了目，朱一龙视死如归的模样着实把白宇逗乐了，这人当真是，可爱得紧。  
抬手撩起一绺顺在朱一龙耳畔的青丝绕于指尖，笑得玩味，另一只手便在身边地面上的衣服中摩挲，取出一瓶随身携带的药膏。（卡卡：你是哆啦A梦吗？）  
他扬着嘴角打量眼前人儿，眸眫如星，桃唇破水，媚艳出尘，清淡动人。真真让他，拿得起放不下。  
“就这事儿啊，还谈不上要杀要剐，龙哥你是真傻还是装傻？这人呐，可不比动物交配那般简单，你既已成妖必当懂得一二，你的热情我自是领教到了，可我这儿，可还精神得很。”说着低头向下看了一眼，顿时朱一龙“腾”的脸红到耳根，莫非白宇口中的极乐，此极乐非彼极乐......这，怎可使得......  
双手杵着沙地向后挪动，朱一龙一脸惊愕还带着赧色，白宇紧追不舍压了上去，扒开手中药瓶塞子用手指挖出大量药膏，另一只手蛮狠的一伸，便将朱一龙的腰揽了过来，肌肤相亲冰凉一散升起热流，趁势追击二话不说就将药膏往朱一龙身后送去。  
“啊...且慢...白...”毕竟情欲未曾退去，身子敏感得紧，只觉后庭被伴随着凉意的异物侵入管不住呼吸急促起来，心如擂鼓，酥麻而陌生的欢愉之感令他喘息连连，自难当，又荡漾。  
“龙哥，你动情的模样真真叫人欲罢不能，叫出来，这儿没人听得见。”  
“你、你、你下流......”  
“哦？也不知方才是谁不知廉耻硬上弓来着。”边说边在朱一龙下身爱抚起来。  
“你看，它分明欢喜得很。”  
朱一龙何曾感受过如此交欢，前后夹击的攻势之下他微微蜷缩起身子，隐忍着颤栗起来，一只手抓住对他侵略的男人的手臂不由娇喘出声。  
“啊...你，啊...你要...作甚...”  
“当然是，普度众生。”一面说罢，白宇趁着已然瘫软的身子无力之际便又往后庭没入两指，顿感手指受到一阵紧缩的夹击，自个儿下体气势恢宏的坚挺起来。他就知道，妖精惹不得，妖精！妖精！令他失智，他的心云海翻涌风暴四起，既是天意，他顺了，就便是了。  
如是想着手指便深入倒腾起来，一声声喘息在他耳畔回旋，朱一龙竟是突然近前攀住他的背，腰肢扭动起来。  
“白，白宇...我好热...”  
下体猛然充血，这纯情的蛇妖发起情来当真浪荡，他不是和尚，四大不空，这天雷勾动地火，怪不得谁！  
“龙哥，你还真是个妖精！”  
说罢抽出手指摁住朱一龙月白的双腿便压将上去，把人抵在岸边那块光滑的灰石上，一个激流勇进早已难耐的欲望便是刺了进去。  
“啊......”一声获得满足的靡靡之音。朱一龙终是落下一行清泪来。  
不断攀升的欲望之海乘风掀起巨浪，浪浪笙歌，敲击着欲望红心让朱一龙忘乎所以，礼仪教条沉没，他眯着失魂的眼，他看到擒住他腰肢的男子深沉迷醉的颜，似曾相识，心头涌上暖意和酸楚却不知从何说起。  
“朱一龙...朱一龙......”不经意便从口中宣泄出的名字一遍又一遍，白宇低下头含住名字主人的耳垂，舍不得放开。心鼓阵阵，钝痛开始弥漫，他理不清固中滋味的因果，他分明清醒万分，更是难以自欺，从起初，巧舌如簧桩桩件件无一不对这条千年白虬有所觊觎，承认也罢，从一开始便有得非分之想，终到此刻跋扈起来。  
朱一龙攀着他的背，向后扬起天鹅颈，管不了再次被人擒住脖颈，窸窸窣窣的啄吻一路寻到唇沿，身下的进发渐缓下来却又没入到最深处，白宇伸手托起朱一龙神情涣散的脸，不知怎的，心头一紧，险些滴出血来。  
深入浅出，晨暮纵横天荒地老，鱼水之欢融到深处，花下销魂，月下销魂，驰骋花溅露，一夜宇龙舞。

月光笼罩，清风当歌，朱一龙忽而淡淡一笑，春风拂面，燕子蹁跹，他凑到白宇唇边轻声低语：“兴许，我只钟情于你。”  
一生一代一双人，好梦留人睡。  
白宇自是有心无泪的主，只叹奈何催人泪，啼痕迢遥，恍如隔世。  
“这情，我领了。”自觉回得理所当然，自觉相方莫名坦然。说罢唇便被噙住，似水情柔，不知何以动情，直教心首相许。朱一龙吻得至深，全凭造化弄人，冥冥之中天意安排他素来听天由命，唇齿相依间，他将腹中气旋一凝，殃陀乘气渡到白宇口中，发现端倪的人立马挣扎起来，却是被朱一龙用口奋力拦下，既是这个人，这殃陀便是给了罢，他留着自是无用的，缘由也罢，居心也罢，不过一抔黄沙。  
他舍得，他甘愿，足以。  
“你这是作甚？！”白宇握住朱一龙的肩连吼带喘，险是不明就里还怫然作色。  
殃陀入体四散，周身充沛轻盈，这宝贝，但凡渡到他人体内，便是无以再成形，自是混而一体去了。他需要殃陀没错，但绝不愿不劳而获，（卡卡：你刚才不是已经辛勤劳作过了么？）这朱一龙至善至纯甚至至蠢！如此轻易将宝物赠予他人，日后叫他怎能放心得下？看来师傅交给他的任务，这周全要护到地久天长才是。  
“白兄不是想要？”朱一龙不解，这不是他今日所图是什么？还真当他是痴傻呆儿了不成？寻到此密林深处之时他便确信他义友彭冠英之事绝非如此简单，他没问，自是信得过白宇的，道不清所以然，这份信任来自天人指路。  
“我要你就给？”  
“那是。”  
“好歹你也活过千百年头，作甚如此叫人担忧？！”  
“白兄何以担忧？”  
朱一龙问得浅薄纯然，倒是叫白宇彷徨若失起来。只此一日，便已令他千丝万缕，几番欢喜几番愁。  
“你那狐友确是回烨苓岛去了，翟大仙所托，我替人办事罢了。”  
“嗯~~了然。”果然，半真半假，他猜得八九不离十。  
“你这脱色症实际并非病灶，实属终日蛰居深山修炼所受灵气熏染所至，先前的汤药...是抑法之药......”说得唐突也惭愧，白宇此下着实百般追悔万般莫及，可既然要说实话，就该说得通透。  
朱一龙盘腿正坐，头往一边歪着，不怒，反而觉着乖巧，他头一次深刻的感知到人的可爱之处，不单有计谋，更有回心转意的诚恳。  
“我此番前来寻你，本受家师所命护你周全，据家师所云我当在不久之后会遭一大劫，乃天生带之顽疾，三十年发作，无药可医，世上唯有殃陀续命可得永生，然世间此乃求而不得之物，龙哥竟是有得。家师诚然知晓龙哥乃至善妖灵，殃陀在身不日必当招来各路杀生之祸，护你周全，兴许日后才有获得殃陀的名分，这番倒好，我还没要，你便逼着我吞了。”  
朱一龙噗嗤一笑，怎的得了便宜还卖乖？既然这东西会招来杀身之祸，方才还领教过一番，自家留着又无用，怎么就不能做个顺水人情给有用之人，这不是两全其美的差事儿么。  
“好说好说，是我不想要了才给你的，名分不名分，不重要，不为过不为过。倒是有一点你得给我解释解释。”朱一龙嘴角一瘪，在白宇面前随心所欲的模样，早已把客套称呼抛到九霄云外。  
白宇不打自招的嘿嘿笑着用手挠着脑袋，有些难堪，他知道朱一龙要问啥，不就加了点小心思，现在米已成炊说出来自觉不太厚道。  
“你作甚抑制我法力？”  
白宇将头往前一凑，指缝在朱一龙的玄发间穿梭，在心上人面前绽开微笑，心猿意马。  
“这不是，想抱得美人归嘛。”  
朱一龙也笑，抬手轻拍他的面颊，冰凉的，一点一点，如沐甘霖。  
“不要脸。”  
“要脸何用？谁还不想英雄救美了？”  
“好，今日你救我两次，所以殃陀之事实乃受之无愧，白兄不必介怀。”  
“嘿~白兄？快叫相公。”  
“相公？”  
“嗳~娘子。”  
“当真不要脸！”  
“说了，要脸何用？”  
“今日我乃遭人暗算情况特殊，日后指不定谁是相公。”  
“这可使不得！就您那蛮力技术，实乃地狱绝非极乐。”  
“你！”  
“诶哟，生气的模样真是叫人精神抖擞，来，替相公我解解难言之欲。”  
“你走开~”  
“走不开，灵魂绑定，寸步难移。”  
“啊~”  
“他这不就精神了嘛~”  
“你...下流...”  
“是是，我下流，千金难买春宵夜，你我早登极乐。”  
“啊...啊...白，白宇。”  
“一龙...朱一龙......”  
......

不知从何时起，江湖上一对擒妖仙道名声鹤立，据传言所说，此二人并非为人，是妖是仙说不清白，不以赏金为生，自以渡人渡妖为乐，居无定所，浪迹天涯，神秘得紧。  
潮起潮落月圆月亏数番寒暑，传言沦为传说，兴能见上一面的便是牛之一毛罢了。

“法海上师，您为何造此一梦？”蜷缩在仙家身旁的火狐灵兽用后蹄挠了挠耳朵问。  
“天临，何以为梦？何以为真？梦即是真真既是梦。”法海将木鱼归位，凝神打起了坐。  
“可那白宇不正是您的前身，还有那朱一龙，不也早已被您...何故再造前缘？”  
“非也，此乃罪过，人生在世孰能无过，缘字非我之所能造得，天意所向尔尔。了却尘缘，苦集灭道，方能四大皆空，经此界外一梦，从此明镜亦非台，何处惹尘埃。”  
“凡尘俗世确实色及纷乱。”  
“天临，冠英近来可好？”  
“回上师话，家弟自回家感悟法智，近日来已然开悟。”  
“甚好甚好，你兄弟二人从此随我潜心修佛，不得下界，从此凡间之事与你我再无关联半点。”  
“谨遵师命。”

全文完


End file.
